Check On Hilde
by XasaRa
Summary: Hilde works at a strip club to make ends meet. Duo hates such clubs. But what happens one night when he is dragged to one by his so called “friends?” Songfic feat. Check on it by Beyonce Knowles. Slight mention of Relena and Akina. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys….which sucks. GOSH!

Summary: Hilde works at a strip club to make ends meet. Duo hates such clubs. But what happens one night when he is dragged to one by his so called "friends?" Songfic feat. Check on it by Beyonce Knowles. Slight mention of Relena and Akina. Please R&R.

**Check On Hilde**

"You are going, and that's final!" Quatre picked up Duo's leather coat and flung it in his face. Duo rolled his eyes and walked over to the coat rack. Hanging it back up gently, he turned back to Quatre and pursed his lips.

"Quatre…you know how I feel about those clubs. They are so degrading. It just contains girls getting on stage and lowering themselves to pay for college."

"See! They have a goal in mind…"

"Quatre, Akina is coming over later. She wants to show me her new MT Series gun. You gotta see this thing, dude. It's supposed to be sweet with over half fire power of a-"

"Duo, listen to me. You aren't going to hang out with a lesbian all night versus some nice ass grabbing. Now i'm sure that if Akina weren't with Relena then you would have a chance. Move your ass, or ill take off my belt and start whipping it!"

Duo started to talk back, then sighed. 'Fine, I'll go' he thought to himself, 'but I won't look at any of them. I mean, like maybe one or two, but they have to be super hott.'

The black sleek Lexus peeled into the parking lot, and all 4 GW boys stepped out. As they started heading toward the door, Duo secretly hoped a tornado would hit before they reached the inside.

The music was so loud; Duo could swear his ears were dripping off his face. God, how he hated Techno. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that his friends couldn't have picked a sleazier club. 'What a dump' he thought as Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and himself took a seat. When Duo looked up, he realized they were front and center for a nice black woman's ass to be in his face. He quickly ordered a drink. A double.

Suddenly, the club went black as night. He heard a voice come over the intercom.

"And now…for the best dancer here at Knocking Boots…Miss Natalie X."

The whole crowd went nuts. Was she really that good? I guess shed have to be better then the rest to get that kind of reaction before she even went on stage.

"Whoa…Check on it, Duo," gawked Heero. Duo looked up toward the stage. There was a almost transparent screen with a figure behind it. From her curvy shape, he knew shed be hott. Smoke began to Rise. The beat started out low. Quatre nudged Duo "Still pissed I made you come?"

_Slim Thug_  
_You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it_

Duo could see the slim figure moving her body to the rap. She was still behind the screen, and Duo began to sweat. He begged and pleaded with the Lord to make him move the screen.

Suddenly, his wish was granted. Immediately following the rap, the screen lifted, only to reveal a raving beauty, bathed in techno lights. She was wearing a silver metallic bikini and had a body like no other. Her chestnut hair swayed to the beat as she began to approach a pole.

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Duo was totally entranced by the gorgeous woman in front of him. Surprisingly, she seemed to only be dancing for him. Trowa leaned over and closed Duo's mouth for him.

_If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

At this point, Hilde was right in front of Duo, staring into his eyes as her body swayed to the tempting music. She leaned forward and sucked on his finger. Duo about lost it and wanted to pull her off stage. She seemed to have a fire surrounding her, and Duo didn't even notice how hard he was being laughed at by the Boys.

_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

Hilde had taken her top off minutes ago, but Duo didn't seem to notice. All he wanted to do was stare into her eyes and gawk. Trowa screamed along with Heero, and attempted to put some bills in her panties. Without looking away, he smacked both their hands, forcing them to retaliate. They frowned and decided it was best to keep quiet. Duo was hanging on the edge of his seat, still entranced, silently begging for more.

_Slim Thug  
I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town_

_Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4_

The song had ended at this pint, and Duo still look dumbfounded. He had not touched his drink; he didn't even want it anymore. But he did know somebody he wanted. He wasn't going to leave the club without her. Before she walked offstage, still topless, he grabbed her hand, startling her. Then he turned his hand over to place it in hers to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Duo."

FIN

Well, what did you think? Kind of a long songfic, but I love going into full description. If you're a true Duo fan, please R&R!


End file.
